TGS000
by Maucitoow
Summary: Apendice de My Metal Brony. Cuenta la historia de la niñez de Trixie y explica su mala actitud.


TGS000

-"Por qué te interesa?"- pregunto Trixie con un extraño tono amistoso. –"Soy un tipo complicado…"- Dijo Gervasio con una sonrisa.

La fiesta estaba en su clímax, Vinyl estaba pasando su mejor repertorio al gran público que se había agrupado a ver el evento. La noche era cálida, diferente a las anteriores, lo cual daba un aire de tranquilidad estando apartados del rejunte que a unas decenas de metros se divertía. Gervasio había alcanzado a Trixie hasta la parte de atrás del salón, lugar donde un pasillo rodeado de canteros con brillantes flores estaba bien iluminado por las luces que provenían casi del piso. La maga había quedado momentáneamente pensativa al respecto de lo que el humano le había dicho. Nunca había hablado con nadie de su pasado, pero tampoco nadie le había hablado de tal manera que le provocase hacerlo.

-"Llevo una pesada carga sobre mi lomo"- Comenzó a contar Trixie, la cual ya había cambiado su tono de voz a una más melancólico. –"Actuar así es la única opción que encontré hasta el momento para mantener el equilibrio mágico entre mi padre y yo. Pero no creo que quieras escuchar mis lamentos"- Dijo corriendo la cara hacia un lado, mirando las estrellas. Gervasio le dio un sorbo a su copa mirando a la maga. –"Quizás te pueda ayudar"- Dijo al fin. Trixie lo miro con una débil sonrisa. –"Contáme si no te molesta, me gustaría escucharlo"- Y en efecto si le gustaría. Eso contestaría muchas preguntas para él. Dejo su copa vacía a un lado y encendió otro cigarro.

Trixie suspiro y miro al suelo, debía atar varias ideas, por lo que se sentó dándole la espalda al joven. –"Mi padre me hechizo para que sea la más grande y poderosa maga de la historia…"- Comenzó a contar. -"Ya hace 11 años, yo con 9 de edad, un conjuro provoco la aparición de mi Cutie Mark"-. Gervasio escuchaba atento.

Siendo las 4 de la tarde del viernes, Trixie esperaba ansiosa que su padre llegue a casa luego de trabajar todo el día en el nuevo sector de la Universidad de Canterlot. Gracias a su tesis sobre la adaptación del hechizo temporal a maquinaria industrial, le habían concedido un privilegiado lugar al lado del joven Licenciado Weak Force, que había presentado excelentes calificaciones en sus exámenes de investigación.

Hacia 2 meses que se habían mudado a Canterlot y Trixie debía esperar al cambio de semestre para ingresar a la escuela. Por lo que pasaba el día entero sola en casa, ya que su madre, al tener nuevo contacto social, había cambiado drásticamente de actitud para con su familia, yendo constantemente a eventos de alta categoría o desfiles de moda malgastando el dinero del presupuesto de investigación.

Mientras trataba de superar su record armando el cubo rubik, Trixie escucha cascos en la puerta de la casa y corre a abrirle a su padre. A pesar de ser tan pequeña ya sabía controlar bastante bien su magia, por lo que la puerta fue abierta de esta forma, descubriendo del otro lado del umbral a un unicornio de edad adulta, de color azul con crin gris y un gran cuerno espiralado. La pequeña Trixie salto a abrazarlo.

-"Mi pequeña, como has estado?"- Pregunto él con un tono muy amable. -"Trataba de romper mi record con el cubo, estuve tan cerca!"- Contesto con emoción. -"Donde está tu madre? De nuevo te dejo sola?"- Cuestiono el unicornio entrando en la casa, la cual consistía en una cocina-comedor bien amueblada, con un pasillo a la izquierda que daba a las dos habitaciones y por ultimo al baño. -"Salió este mediodía, dijo que no merecía aburrirse en la casa"- Exclamo la pequeña tratando de disimular su tristeza. El padre meneo la cabeza y dejo sus pertenencias al pie del perchero.

-"Bueno, supongo que no habrás olvidado lo que te prometí, ya que es viernes por fin podremos dar el paso hija"-. Trixie se alegro inmediatamente y comenzó a saltar alrededor de su padre. Hacía ya varias semanas que el científico estaba preparando por su cuenta un gran hechizo para ayudar a su hija con la obtención de su Cutie Mark, ya que en base a las investigaciones que había hecho, se podía fomentar la aparición de una marca especial en los pequeños, con su aporte de habilidad incluido. El laboratorio aprobaba el experimento y seria realizado en las instalaciones de seguridad mágica de Canterlot, esa misma noche.

-"Pero esperaremos a mama? Quiero que vea mi gran poder"- Dijo la pequeña maga haciendo gestos con sus cascos. -"Por supuesto Trixie, ahora ve a prepararte, tendremos que estar listos antes de las 7 y ya sabes que tu madre ocupa el baño más tiempo que nosotros"-. Trixie esbozo una gran sonrisa de emoción -"Si papi"- Dijo al fin y corrió a bañarse y cepillarse el crin. Todos los grandes mandatarios institucionales estarían ahí, incluyendo a la princesa Celestia, que si todo salía bien, otorgaría un grado honorifico al gran científico.

Trixie hizo una pausa mientras sonreía con sus ojos cerrados, como reviviendo aquel momento. Gervasio aprovechó para pedirle al mozo que pasaba por ahí, y de manera muy vergonzosa, dos copas y si le podía traer una botella dentro de un rato. El mozo rio para luego asentir con la cabeza. –"Te interrumpo un segundo. Como se llama tu papá?"- Pregunto el humano arrojando la colilla de cigarro del otro lado del muro. Trixie lo miro y con gran convicción y orgullo exclamo –"Great Spell"-. Gervasio dibujo una mueca de sorpresa. –"Es un gran nombre"- Dijo él. –"Digamos que viene al caso"- Concluyo Trixie con tono intrigante para poder continuar con el relato.

-"Rápido! No hagan esperar a la Princesa!"- Los apuro la madre de Trixie, una yegua joven, unicornio, de color celeste claro y un crin blanco platinado, que después de haber pasado el día en la peluquería estaba muy bien acomodado. Llevaba además un vestido simple pero elegante que había tardado horas en elegir, impresionar a la Princesa le parecía más importante que el gran día de su hija, y en realidad no le molestaba demostrarlo. -"Como crees que será mi marca mama?"- Pregunto la pequeña maga. -"No lo sé, pero esperemos que no desilusione a la Princesa"-

Great Spell estaba revisando unos últimos apuntes del gran hechizo que debía llevar a cabo esa noche. -"Creo que esta todo en orden, ya podemos irnos"-. Exclamo el científico a las 2 ansiosas unicornios que lo miraban desde la puerta, la cual se abrió y los tres salieron de la casa apagando las luces. Ya era de noche, por lo que el lugar se sumergió en las sombras quedando vacía. El Instituto de Investigación Mágica estaba a unas pocas cuadras de distancia que se hicieron cortas a medida que discutían los pasos a seguir. -"Recuerda Trixie, tras el segundo destello es muy posible que se valla la luz en la habitación, pero no entres en pánico, será solo un momento, luego bajaras de nuevo al suelo y todo habrá terminado"-. Le explicaba su padre. -"Y luego obtendré mi súper marca súper poderosa"-. Gritaba emocionada la pequeña maga dando saltitos en el aire. -"Mantén ese ánimo y las cosas saldrán mejor de lo esperado"- Concluyo Spell dando una veloz mirada furtiva a la madre de Trixie, casi obligándola a que le dijera algo lindo a su hija. Ella revoleo sus ojos y dijo aburridamente -"Todo saldrá bien, para todos"-.

Acercándose a las puertas del instituto, una gran audiencia se mostraba charlando ocupando la mitad del camino, todos ponys muy elegantes, la mayoría directivos o alumnos becados de la universidad. Al ver a Trixie, unos cuantos le gritaron para que la pequeña se acerque, siendo tan lista y simpática se había ganado el cariño de los compañeros de su padre. -"Estas lista pequeña?"- Le pregunto el joven licenciado Weak Force. -"Por supuesto, espero esto hace mucho"- Contesto Trixie enfatizando la longitud de la palabra mucho. Después de los correspondientes saludos y puestas al tanto entre los colegas que rara vez hablaban de algo que no sean sus investigaciones, Force cerró el tema -"Celestia espera adentro, ya es hora"-.

-"A ver espera un segundo"- Gervasio interrumpió el relato haciendo gestos con las manos. –"No me dijiste el nombre de tu mama todavía"- Agrego después. El suelo estaba regado de colillas, en momentos como esos donde se compartían charlas y alcohol, Gervasio acostumbraba a fumar mucho, y el mozo ya había traído la botella. Varias veces vio asomar a Pinkie Pie al final del corredor para ver que estaban haciendo pero no se acerco a interrumpir.

-"Se llama Chauncey Platinum"- Dijo Trixie después de una pausa. –"No me gusta hablar de ella"- Agrego con tono seco y rápido. –"Pero por qué?"- Gervasio ya había tomado varias copas y no podía evitar hacer este tipo de preguntas. –"Porque la odio"- Contesto Trixie y continuó con su relato, tratando de cambiar de tema y agarrando su copa.

Los científicos a cargo del experimento ingresaron al establecimiento junto con Trixie. Los demás invitados permanecieron afuera, iban a ser llamados cuando correspondiese. Chauncey Platinum permaneció ahí.

Después de recorrer un par de pasillos en cuyas paredes podían observarse retratos de grandes héroes científicos de la historia de Equestria, llegaron al aula magna del sector de seguridad mágica, donde abajo, en un simple pero no tan pequeño escenario se levantaba una estructura brillante con una pequeña plataforma y más de una Bobina de Tesla con tamaños considerables y formas no tan comunes. Trixie corrió hasta el ligar para asombrarse con cada cosa que veía. Los científicos hablaban de forma muy técnica de o que debían hacer y cómo, no debían dejar nada a la suerte, no sabían que podría pasar.

Tras un repaso de las acciones, Great Spell sujetó a la joven unicornio a las amarras que evitarían su cambio de posición. Eran unas cadenas livianas y para nada incomodas que se ajustaban a la perfección en sus pequeños cascos, Trixie no estaba nerviosa, sino más bien emocionada. Por fin conseguiría su Cutie Mark.

-"Lista hija?"- Pregunto el científico desde un lado del aparato, donde estaban los controles. El público ya había tomado asiento, con la princesa en primera fila y Chauncey Platinum en el medio sin dar mayor importancia al hecho. Trixie cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dijo firme -"Si papá!"-.

El padre miro a Weak Force y asintiendo os dos al mismo tiempo giraron las llaves que daban arranque a la maquina. Un zumbido grave en aumento invadió la sala y las luces de estado comenzaron a parpadear, todo corría en orden y la gente ya empezaba a murmurar entre ella. -"Esta estable, podemos proseguir"- Afirmo Weak Force sonriendo extrañamente.

Un código ingresado por Great Spell provoco la reacción de las bobinas que se posaban sobre Trixie, la cual miraba el evento con admiración desde el interior del enrejado que la protegía de los altos voltajes. El campo eléctrico aumento al nivel deseado y tras unas maniobras del joven licenciado la pequeña unicornio se comenzó a elevar en el aire hasta que sus cadenas permanecieron tensas, manteniéndola en una posición estable y rígida. La luz se fue por primera vez, la habitación quedo iluminada por los destellos que se sucedían sobre Trixie sin causarle ningún daño. El público se exalto.

-"Estas bien pequeña?"- Pregunto su padre nervioso. Una sonrisa por parte de Trixie confirmo su bienestar. -"La carga esta completa, pero esperaremos a que vuelva la luz"- dijo Weak Force a Great Spell, que consulto asustado -"No se suponía que la luz se iría en el segundo destello?"- El científico miro para otro lado como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Tras no más de 10 segundos la luz volvió, las cargas de la maquina aumentaron a los niveles deseados nuevamente y un destello aún mayor colapso sobre la joven unicornio. -"Force! Que está sucediendo?! Que haces?!"- Grito el padre de Trixie. -"Ciencia campesino. Ciencia"-.

La luz se fue de nuevo, la maquina comenzó a vibrar y la bobina principal comenzó a emanar una luz azul fluorescente. -"Que pasa papi?"- Pregunto Trixie ya no tan tranquila. -"Nada cariño"- Contesto nervioso el padre girándose hacia Weak Force, -"Detén esto! Es mi hija la que está ahí!"-. -"Demasiado tarde"- contesto el licenciado.

Celestia miraba desconcertada el evento preguntándose si verdaderamente debía suceder así, lo que hablaban los científicos no se alcanzaba escuchar desde su posición. Los ojos de Trixie comenzaron a brillar con el mismo tono que despedía la bobina principal hacia ella, traspasando la jaula que supuestamente debía protegerla. La maquina se apago por un segundo para dar paso a una explosión que dejo tanto a Trixie como a Great Spell inconscientes.

-"Pero eso no tenía que pasar! O si?"- Interrumpió Gervasio. –"Force lo había planeando, el experimento al que acudí era una versión paralela al de mi padre, fue un engaño"- Contesto Trixie con cierta rabia. Gervasio se quedo callado por un momento en el que ella tampoco hablo. Celestia miraba de reojo al final del pasillo donde la fiesta continuaba normalmente.

Trixie despertó exaltada en una butaca del recinto, Celestia la había usado si magia para que despertase. Aun confundida miro a su alrededor, la maquina estaba quemada en gran parte y las bobinas se habían fundido. -"Y papa?"- Pregunto la pequeña? -"Hospitalizado a cauda de tus errores!"- Contesto Chauncey Platinum con gesto de desaprobación. Trixie comenzó a llorar.

-"No es tu culpa, los errores suceden"- Dijo Celestia con tono firme para luego mirar severamente a la madre. -"Lo importante es que ambos están bien, los asistentes ya están evaluando los resultados para corroborar que les sucedió a cada uno"- Trixie cayó en sueño otra vez. -"Déjenla descansar"- Ordeno Celestia. Platinum dio media vuelta y abandono el recinto.

Al día siguiente la pequeña despertó en su hogar, con algunos mareos acudió a la sala donde estaba su madre. -"Que sucedió?"- Consulto entre sollozando. -"Los papeles están sobre la mesa"- Contesto la madre juntando la bandeja con el desayuno del padre, que estaba en cama muy debilitado. Trixie se acerco y comenzó a leer los resultados:

_Ministerio de análisis experimentales_

_Universidad mágica de Canterlot_

_Los resultados del experimento "TGS000" quedaron apartados de lo esperado en la teoría, los voltajes y los tipos de hechizos aplicados multiplicaron su potencial en el instante de aplicación. Trixie (sujeto de prueba) recibió un aumento mágico exponencial igual a la sumatoria de los poseídos más los aplicados por Great Spell (aplicador) multiplicado por la constante de Force, que es igual a la diferencia de voltaje aplicada entre las bobinas sobre la diferencia mágica Discordiana por la Celestina. _

_El "aplicador" sufrió el mismo aumento mágico pero inversamente exponencial al del "sujeto de prueba"._

_Asimismo, ambos recibieron un bloqueo que les impide usar el potencial mágico total, creando una barrera que imposibilita el acceso al 98% del poder total, siendo este exponencial para la sujeto de prueba establece un riesgo de vida explicado en las leyes de acumulación mágica para unicornios._

_El conjuro vinculatorio mantiene al "aplicador" mágicamente ligado al "sujeto de prueba", lo que mantiene la exponencialidad en un nivel estable si se calcula la diferencia entre ambos. Por lo que el "aplicador" se encuentra en igual riesgo enunciado en las leyes de déficit mágico para unicornios._

_El hechizo de evolución mágica además de la imprevista suma exponencial acarreo un sistema de defensa, las probabilidades de que esto suceda estaban entre las esperadas. Este hecho provee el equilibrio mágico entre ambos sujetos y trabaja en base a la psiquis del "sujeto de prueba" y los que interactúan son ella en el mismo espacio personal. El poder mágico del mismo disminuye al entrar en actitudes no empáticas principalmente, siendo una barrera que evita que los portadores de este hechizo abusen de sus poderes para con los demás ponys, devolviendo un porcentaje mágico a la parte ligada, en este caso el "aplicador"._

…_._

…_._

Trixie, que ya bastante inteligente era incluso antes del experimento, comprendió al instante lo que había leído, lo que sucedía y lo que debía hacer. Tanto ella como su padre estaban en un aprieto que aparentemente los asistentes del experimento no esperaban y la solución le pareció bastante cruda para su edad.

-"Que piensas hacer?"- Irrumpió la madre mientras la pequeña intentaba pensar. -"Así fue como ganaste tus poderes y tu sucia Cutie Mark, espero que estés satisfecha"- Trixie miro su flanco y allí estaba dibujada una estela brillante con una vara sobre esta. "La representación del bloqueo" pensó la joven.

-"Tu padre está en esta situación por tus errores, espero que puedas acarrear con eso"-. Trixie pensó rápido y en vez de agachar la cabeza contesto firme:

-"Pero ahora soy más poderosa que tú! Que papa y que cualquiera de los incompetentes que realizaron los experimentos. Sigue tratándome mal si quieres, ya no me importa lo que tu insignificante mente pueda golpear contra mi!"-

Chauncey Platinum quedo totalmente sorprendida y al mismo tiempo enojada mirando fija y severamente a la pequeña. -"Te encargaras tu misma de todo esto entonces!"- Grito para luego juntar sus cosas e irse de la casa, golpeando la puerta y saliendo de Canterlot, para jamás regresar.

Trixie se sentó en el sillón a aguantar sus lágrimas cuando sintió una brisa fría en su Cutie Mark al mismo tiempo que un gran peso se desvanecía de ella. "Funciono…" pensó secándose las lagrimas. Un sonido de cascos se sintió al final del pasillo y apareció su padre. -"Lo has entendido rápido pequeña, es un duro precio que tendremos que soportar juntos hasta que encontremos otra solución a este predicamento"- Trixie solo lo miro y sonrió con dolor.


End file.
